Pencil It In (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Pencil It In '''is a playable AnthonyM and the World of Sketch level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the AnthonyM Story Pack. Walkthrough '''Citizen in Peril * Hekama Upon reaching the square, there is a forcefield around Hekama. To free her, you must use the Shadow Summon Ability to summon a monster that will open a wall. Use the purple Arcanus Panel to summon the Beetle Arcanus and break the forcefield. Requires Shadus. Rule Breaker * 40,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Boomerang * Time Travel (Back to the Future) * Silver LEGO Blowup * Arcanus Summon (Beetle) * Shadow Summon * Technology * Super Strength * Diffindo * Wind Push * Pole Vault Level Section 1- Meeting Antoni Emma At the start of the level, AnthonyM greets Antoni Emma, and asks for her help after he explains the broken Gateway back home. Upon heading out to the Sanctum's center room, Antoni Emma uses her Pencil Build on a nearby canvas to draw a Keystone Changer and activate the Block Keystone once again. The Keystone allows the two to access the upper regions of the Sanctum, if the Blue side is used. Here, AnthonyM can break some Creativium and Destructivium crystals and build a Gyrosphere Switch for Antoni Emma to use. Upon solving the puzzle, Antoni Emma can also use a Slurp Access vent to find a second Keystone Changer (already pre-equipped with Block) and access a new pathway by using the Blue side again. Here, Antoni Emma can boost up her friend by turning into a trampoline, to an area where AnthonyM can summon his Arcanus to open a pathway out of the Sanctum. AnthonyM can also build a ladder for Antoni Emma to climb up. * Minikit #1: A Small Distraction Using a Techno Panel, you can play a small game. If you win, you get a Minikit. * Minikit #2: Swing Up the Sanctum Use the Pole Vault to climb up a section of the Sanctum. Once you get up to the top, a Minikit awaits. * Minikit #3: Silver Smasher Blow up a silver wall then use the RED Block keystone to break a hidden alcove. In there is a Minikit to obtain. * Minikit #4: Artful Rewards Use the Pencil Build to sketch up a Minikit on a well-hidden easel. * Minikit #5: Your Biggest Fan When you find this fan, hit it with a Wind Push to get a Minikit prize. Section 2- Not-so-Peaceful Penciltown The two heroes now out of the Sanctum, they walk out to find Darklanders all over town. The player is now forced to do battle with a gauntlet of Darklanders. Antoni Emma and AnthonyM can build a Keystone Changer and equip the Block Keystone to create pathways around the rooftops. After doing this, AnthonyM can summon his Arcanus to fly across to another roof and break a Mixium crystal. After doing such, they find the Shift Keystone inside... but it has been guarded by a spirit. Fighting the Shift Spirit is similar to fighting the Wicked Witch, as you must keep it from retreating into the portals. Once it's locked in, you must Master Build a giant hammer to clobber the spirit and recieve the Keystone. * Minikit #6-8: Ancient Penciltown Secrets Use the BTTF Accelerator to travel back to Ancient Penciltown, and you'll find three Minikits by (1) fighting Captain Shadowbeard, (2) using Super Strength on a cracked wall, (3) and tossing a few Boomerangs. * Minikit #9: Red-Tinted Window Use Diffindo to open up a Red LEGO Wall covering an open window. A Minikit awaits. * Minikit #10: Shadow Mouth Warp Use Shadow Travel to warp to an unreachable point. In there is a Minikit. Trivia * The Shift Spirit is a completely unique boss created for the game, as are all the other Keystone Spirits. Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Levels Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Story Pack Levels Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch levels